1. Technical Field
The present disclosure disclosed herein relates to a method for controlling a device using a doped carbon-nanostructure and a device including a doped carbon-nanostructure, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a device using a doped carbon-nanostructure and a device including a doped carbon-nanostructure, in which the method is a new process that can effectively improve performances of various kinds of devices based on the transport of electrons or holes by selectively controlling the mobility of electrons or holes selectively using N-type or P-type doped carbon-nanostructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, many kinds of devices have been developed and used according to the demands of diversified information oriented society due to the advancements in information technology. One of the devices is a light emitting device that emits light by selectively transporting electrons or holes and then binding them, and includes Light-emitting diode (LED), Organic light-emitting diode (OLED), and the like. The other is an optoelectronic device that generates electrons by an irradiated light, and includes a solar cell and CMOS image sensor. Either the element that generates light or the device that separates carrier, such as electrons, from light requires the technique for selectively controlling the transport speed of electrons or holes. That is, the electron transport layer of the device should decrease the mobility of holes, not increases the mobility of electrons, but in the case of the opposite situation, it should increase the mobility of holes. Therefore, there is an urgent need for the developments of material and method for selectively controlling the motilities of electrons and holes by adding to the existed materials.